1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to an illumination device utilizing a plurality of LEDs as light source and having an enclosed driver circuit board electrically connected to the light module for converting power source to power the light module.
2. Description of Related Art
In the trend of energy conservation and greenhouse gas reduction, Light Emitting Diode (LED) has been widely employed to replace traditional lighting devices. The widely popular E27 type LED bulb usually requires a LED driver that converts an AC power source into a suitable DC power source for powering the LED module of the LED light bulb. Conventionally, the LED driver is electrically connected to the electrodes of a lamp base by two wires. Moreover, a plastic component is often disposed between the heat sink and the lamp base for breaking the conducting path (to prevent shorting).
The aforesaid LED bulb requires soldering steps in the manufacturing process, for instance, soldering of conductive wires to the circuit board of the LED driver and soldering of conductive wires to the electrodes of the lamp base. The soldering steps are wasteful, inconvenient, and ineffective, and attribute to additional manufacture cost. In addition, due to the existence of the plastic component, the conventional LED bulb often has a limitation of thermal dissipation capability. For one thing, the waste energy in the form of heat may only be transferred via a single heat-dissipating path, i.e. from the LED module to the heat sink. In the conventional LED bulb, the generated heat from the LED module cannot to be effectively transferred to the lamp base because of the plastic component. Thus, the problem of overheating may occur more frequently.
Therefore, the aforementioned drawback is a critical issue needed to be resolved.